The Indigo Dragon
by Kleo Neko
Summary: *Daiken*CHAPTER 2 UP!! Ken is brought down from an honor school to a normal school. He soon meets a gang and gets into way more then he suspected... Told in an older Ken's POV (think 25). Warnings: Physical/mental abuse, suicidal thoughts, and shounen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

The Indigo Dragon  
  
By Kleo Neko  
  
Kleo: Hello people! I am Kleo! MYAH!! Taiki: Or maybe Kleo the duck? Impmon: No, Kleo the Neko! Kleo: No! Now I ish Yami Kleo!! ^-^;; Impmon: ~rolls eyes~ What's up with all your mood swings? Kleo: ~in a depressed fashion~ Don't know, don't care ~_~. Taiki: Mood swings. ~sighs~ Kleo: Enjoy the fic folks!! ^___^ Impmon/Taiki: @_@!  
  
  
  
I was at the age of sixteen at the time, when it had all began. I kept it a secret from everyone, my mother, my father, and even my best friend and digimon partner, Wormmon.  
  
My secret was my relationship with a fellow student whom I had met at my normal high school in Tamachi.  
  
I had always been very shy and even a little afraid of other people. Well.except for back when I was the Digimon Kaiser. But I don't want to think about it, it's a tender subject in which will only return the pain and guilt I had always felt for my ridicules actions as the evil Kaiser. Ah, I'm straying away from the subject, so sorry for my rambling.  
  
So anyway, it was the first day of the brand new school year in Tamachi High School. I was dressed in my newly washed black plaid school uniform and my new and stiff, black shoes.  
  
My mother had told me to try and look my best while she gently pulled a brush threw my long, indigo hair. After she had finished the task she backed away a few steps to get a good look at me in my uniform with my finely brushed hair.  
  
"You look so handsome," She said in a tender motherly tone. "Have a good first day of school," she said while handing me my school suitcase. I nodded to her and smiled reassuringly. She smiled back and waved me out the door. I waved good bye to her. The wind pushed against me as I walked down hill to the newly built high school. My hair blew in my face, some catching in my mouth.  
  
I spat out my hair and pushed it back behind my ear so it wouldn't cause me anymore problems on my way.  
  
Over all my looks hadn't really changed from when I was a younger boy, except that my dark, indigo hair was a little longer than it had been back then. And granted, I am a bit taller. Otherwise, nothing had really changed during the years. And somehow, I'm happy about that.  
  
I continued walking until I reached the pale blue painted front of the two storied school. I stared at it for several minutes. I was nervous and scared to go inside. What happened years ago when I was younger still played itself over and over inside my mind.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
I was failing almost miserably in my school. The principal had called my parents earlier that morning and said he would like to have a meeting with them.and to bring me as well.  
  
When we had arrived the principal led us into his office. My mother was crying softly into my father's strong shoulder. My father put a reassuring arm around her. And yet a serious frown was still placed on his sturdy face.  
  
There were four chairs set up inside his rounded office room. Each chair was made up of gray and black fabric, nothing special. Awards hung around the gray room. One for a 'Best Teaching School' award. Another for 'Best Soccer Team in the District'. I frowned as I took notice to when it was awarded; it was awarded when I was the Kaiser.  
  
The principal gestured my parents and I to sit in the chairs that stood in front of his desk. They did so as my mother pulled a white tissue from a nearby tissue box and hid her tear stained face in it, she was still quietly sobbing.  
  
It hurt me so much to see her like that.  
  
I took a seat in a chair, another away from the others. My head bowed down and my long hair covered my ever-paling face.  
  
The principal, Mr. Gentaru, addressed my parents politely.  
  
It made me sick to see the way he was handling this. We all knew what was to come. Why is he doing this to me?  
  
I get it; he wants me to hurt. Yes, he wants me to feel pain and suffer. Make fun of the once most intelligent child, me, Ken Ichijouji.  
  
"Well, Ichijouji-san," his stone gray eyes met my fathers. "I know this is an overwhelming experience, your son had been missing for such a long time and everything."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." I told no one but myself angrily.  
  
"But the school board has decided it was in yours and your son's best interest to move to a different school, a well.more normal one. We feel he would do much better on tests and home work in a different one."  
  
"My interest?!" My blood boiled and my face turned red in anger. Right then I would have kicked him, punched him, anything. Anything.  
  
My mother's sobs grew louder with every word.  
  
My father's hand gently patted and stroked her trembling back. His gaze soon rose back Mr. Gentaru's.  
  
"Alright," he said emotionlessly.  
  
I could have cried. And I did. My sturdy wall of pride had fallen. Suddenly, I just didn't seem so special anymore. My wall had crumbled and scattered itself in my tears.  
  
*  
  
I refused to talk to the un-welcoming crowed of news reporters whom tried to yell over one and other their stupid irritating questions. They swarmed around me like bees pointing their microphones and cameras to my face. I glared in hope they'd get the message and leave.  
  
"Ichijouji-san, is it true your not a genius anymore?!" Asked one brown- haired man with a gruff voice.  
  
"Ichijouji-san, are you just pretending to be stupid for less attention?!" Asked another, a blonde woman whom I recognized from some previous interviews.  
  
"Ichijouji-kun.Wait!"  
  
Tears formed in my eyes. Without a look back, I ran away from them, tears falling from my flushed cheeks as I did.  
  
"Ichijouji-kun!!"  
  
I went faster; the fastest my legs could carry me.  
  
It was going to be my first day of normal school.  
  
*  
  
Some were amazed I was there and said nothing. Other's wondered why I was among them and questioned me, but all I returned was a threatening glare shoot in their direction. And the worst, were those who thought I'd suddenly become 'too stupid' for the more advanced private school I had been in before.  
  
It was awful; they pointed and laughed wildly at me in the halls while I tried hiding my face behind my school supplies as I walked pass. They taunted out loud for everyone to hear. They touched me, poking my shoulder; a slight kick in the leg...One boy, older than I, whose face was marred with makeup, had even threatened me. As in beating me and then killing me. I was afraid to tell anyone then; now I know better.  
  
I spent the rest of the day and school year doing my best to avoid contact with others except my thrust worthy friends.  
  
Because now they knew of my vulnerability.  
  
~*~End Flash Back~*~ But I did have friends. I still kept in contact with everyone, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, .everyone. We'd all grown closer though, a bigger and more excepting friendship like none other. I would have never guessed I would be so lucky as to finally have real friends. Good friends.  
  
*  
  
So, there I was, it was time for lunch. I sat down at an old, rickety, red painted bench in the lunchroom. I wished once again that my friends could live around me. I hated having to be alone. It made me more vulnerable to other people, and of course, evil.  
  
I shuddered at the horrible thought.  
  
Then he walked by with his gang of troublemakers; the popular guy named Gomakashi Koroshimonku.  
  
He had a big, bright tattoo with his gang symbol proudly labeled upon the side of his thick neck. It was in the shape of an evil looking black and red dragon with knives in the background. The knives in the back were labeled with what I guessed were group symbols of some sort; an alphabet that only they would know.  
  
I had noticed he (Gomakashi) particularly liked to show that off to other people, perhaps maybe people will think he's a 'big brave' rebellious teenager? I know I wouldn't. I don't know why he does it.  
  
He brushed his long, light, golden brown bangs from his face (and away from the area under his left ear as well). He smirked at me from over the other members.  
  
I quickly looked down and focused all of my attention to my small, black lunch box in which my mother had graciously packed for me that morning. I also tried to hide my face behind it and keep my eyes focused down cased.  
  
I heard a wild laugh, the kind only a teenage boy could make. Suddenly a large hand patted the top of my head roughly. It was very uncomfortable. I quickly glared at the perpetrator.  
  
Gomakashi.  
  
"What's up dog?" He asked and laughed, as did his gang members. I sank even further into the bench. Any further and I would have been on the yellow tiled floor.  
  
"Was he calling me a. bitch?" I faintly wondered.  
  
"Hey, you're that child genius guy, Ken Ichijouji, aren't you?" Asked a dark green, messy haired male.  
  
I nodded, hoping they would finally go away and leave me in peace.  
  
My hopes gave up as I felt a strong arm wrapping like a snake around my shoulders; I began to get very uncomfortable at the physical contact.  
  
"Well, well, heard you moved down to one of our schools. What's wrong? Not as smart as everyone thought? Becomin' one of us?" A redheaded female asked while they all threw their heads back in laughter.  
  
I honestly didn't know what she had meant by 'becoming one of us', but I certainly understood the rest.  
  
"No. I just decided to try and spend more time with friends then with my studying."  
  
"Friends?" questioned Gomakashi pulling his arm off my shoulder and squatting on the floor right next to me. My hair then covered even more of my face as I felt his hard gaze on me and hot breath at my neck. "Where are these friends you speak of?" His smile widened.  
  
"They. they don't live around here." From the corner of my eye, I could see him turning his head to say something to the rest of his gang. I couldn't hear what he was saying though. He was so quiet.  
  
When he turned back to me there was a "whooshing" sound. I picked my head up a bit and turned to look at him. His brown eyes tore again at me as I did so. He opened his mouth to speak. "We'll be your friends here then." He turned his head and nodded. The rest of the gang nodded at me as well. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Welcome to the Sinister Dragon Gang," the green haired girl from before said and clamped her arm around my shoulder and pat my back.  
  
That was when all the trouble started. 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming

From the beginning I knew I had made a terrible choice. But now that I look at it, "a terrible choice" just seemed like an understatement. There were things we all did together which I would and could never have dreamt of doing, not even as the Digimon Kaiser. I now regret very much that I had taken part. That's not the person Wormmon had always wanted me to be. That's not what my real friends expected me to be. And my parents thought they had then known me well enough and had never thought I'd be so cruel to others.  
  
I remember when I had first gone over to Gomakashi's house for a celebration for becoming a Sinister Dragon member. I knew that I really shouldn't mess around with people like Gomakashi and his gang... So I never argued with them and played along. Later that night, Nukimi, the green haired female, tattooed the drawing of the gang's dragon to the side of my neck. The paint was cheap and the tools used were very homemade, so she made sure to dig it deep into my skin to make sure the tattoo would last.  
  
It was a horrible feeling to have the knife-like tool stab into my tender skin over and over. It felt like burning lava erupting at that one and only spot under my ear. Blood rushed to my face when it first plunged in. But after five minutes or so of this treatment, it really wasn't all that bad. It was like I had finally proved myself able to handle the pain and I was then finally worthy of the dragon. After she had carefully painted the dragon onto my neck for what seemed like an eternity, Gomakashi wiped off the blood that had been leaking down my left shoulder. Strange, I had never felt the blood there. He then promptly picked up a pocket-sized mirror and showed me the tattoo. I was a bit reluctant to look, but I was still curious of how Nukimi's handy work had turned out.  
  
"Nice," commented Gomakashi from where he stood behind my back. I only nodded in agreement. There was no chance of turning back now.  
  
The drawing was almost the same as Gomakashi's and everyone else's except the dragon I had was an indigo color with deep violet eyes. The knives in the background were a silver and blue color with gold handles. "Nice? Is that it?" Nukimi asked from the side, looking at my shoulder. "It's much more than that, thank you very much."  
  
"PMS, you know what it does to girls," Gomakashi whispered into my ear. Nukimi growled angrily behind us. He laughed jokingly and hit her playfully on the back. "Just messin' with ya!" He said. Her anger didn't disappear, but at least now she'd stopped talking.  
  
In an entire change of scenes, Gomakashi assembled the group so that he and I were in front. I was very nervous standing there with everyone's eyes on me. But I only stared back at them quietly while Gomakashi began to speak to the fifteen (now sixteen, with my addition) members of the group. I had noticed that some of the members were people who I'd never seen at school. So the gang must have been a bit spread out. "Now, everyone," began Gomakashi who whipped strands of crisp golden hair from in front of his eyes as he began. "This is Ichijouji Ken, the newest member of the Sinister Dragon." He looked at me as if I was supposed to say something. So I said:  
  
"Hello," just plain and ordinary. I didn't know really how to greet these sort people. But that seemed fine enough as they welcomed me as well.  
  
Gomakashi continued, "His SD name is Indigo Dragon." Now, SD stood for "Sinister Dragon". Every member was given this sort of code name for the gang to use. These names would also relate to the dragon tattoo on each member as well. Gomakashi, for example, was known as the Dark Crimson Dragon for the black and red dragon on his neck. And Nukimi was known as the Emerald Dragon for the deep green dragon on her neck. And now I was the Indigo Dragon.  
  
Followed after this was their traditional beating. The red headed girl, Aiko, wrung a thick yellow rope around my wrists. I gave in to the treatment and stayed still. I was backed a bit, a few feet from the corner of the ugly house.  
  
The members randomly chose weapons. Nukumi, a two-foot hollow board. Harumi, a long stiff cane. And Gomakasi, who hurt me the worst, used a pair of sharp kitchen knives. I turned red and whimpered as the circle of people around me drove their weapons mercilessly onto my body. I quickly got myself into a ball. I tried not to cry out when the knife drove itself into my forearm, but I couldn't seem to hold in my cries. I knew I wouldn't look tough if I screamed. But I did anyway. My hopeless cry of pain echoed off the walls.  
  
I'm sure now that that is not what they wanted to hear, for they all swung more recklessly then before. My body was turning numb then and the pain wasn't that bad anymore, even though I could feel the blood slowly running down my body onto the fake wooden floor.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the pounding of weapons ceased. I was pulled up by a member named Akira. Akira was what could be described as "dark tall and handsome". He had dark brown eyes and black hair and had to be six-foot-four, at least. It strained my body to get up. I suddenly felt very hot and heavy and my body complained as it throbbed.  
  
Everyone cheered as I stood and they began to "party" in a way I'd never seen before. There was music playing loudly from a stereo, which was most likely stolen, and people dancing in a. let's just say an awkward fashion.  
  
Drinks were later pulled out and drunk quickly by the rest of the gang.  
  
There were drugs there as well.  
  
I remember the kids and police that had often visited my elementary school when I was younger who had always said it was wrong to do drugs and it would only end up hurting yourself in the end. And as a result, I had stayed far away from them. Hell, it wasn't until then that I had ever seen marijuana!  
  
I was however put under heavy peer-pressure. Something I should have never ever listened to.  
  
After that party I returned home to my mother and father. They had known that I had gone to a friend's house so I wouldn't have much trouble getting in. However, I was feeling very sick after the party. I felt dizzy and heavy. Everything seemed blurry. It was difficult enough just to get into my apartment and then into my room! When I had gotten to my room it was as empty as always.  
  
Wormmon now stayed in the Digital World. He had shown how much he missed it there and I decided he should be there. He was a bit worried that something bad might happen to me. But I had changed so much then from that shy boy into a talkative boy that it eased the caterpillar some. Finally he agreed to leave, but only if I visited him after school was over. I smiled at him then and promised.  
  
The poor guy would have been sent into a whirlpool of anxiety and worry then if he had seen me. I was lying on my bed a moaning softly. I remember silently hoping I would finally lose consciousness and fall asleep. My prayers came true but minutes later and I fell into a sickeningly sweet dreamland.  
  
That next morning I woke up with a horrible headache. I got up from my bed and slowly stepped down the ladder. I walked into the kitchen and fumbled through the medicine cabinet. "Aspirin." I muttered while looking. "Where is it.?" My hand grasped the large case of Aspirin. I undid the lid and took out two pills and put them both in a glass of water. I took the glass to my bedroom with me and gulped everything down.  
  
I then returned to my happy dreamland in my head where everyone is always happy. There was nothing wrong with this world inside my head, you see. That's why my favorite time of day was when I slept. Because then I'd return to my kingdom at the end of the sky. to escape.  
  
//Kodoku to jiyuu uraomote  
  
Togireta kokoro kakushite  
  
Me wo tojita mama ten aogu  
  
Tsuyosa to yowasa kami hitoe  
  
Mune no naifu migaite  
  
Mugen no chikara shinjita no sa//  
  
//Both sides of isolation and freedom  
  
Halt and hide in my heart  
  
Eyes close as the sky depends on the  
  
Strength and weakness of a single god while  
  
the breast of the knife shines  
  
believe the eternal power can make a difference//  
  
//Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte//  
  
//True feelings show through the mask I put on my head//  
  
//Kitto kitto kitto sou sa  
  
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de  
  
Motto motto motto tooku  
  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one//  
  
//Absolutely absolutely absolutely the difference seems  
  
Absolutely absolutely absolutely this night by myself only within  
  
myself  
  
More more and more at a distance  
  
More and more I'm the only one who goes to the end of the sky to escape//  
  
//Fuan to kibou irimajiru  
  
Unmei ni sakaraezu ni  
  
Toki ga kuru no wo matteta no sa  
  
Tenshi to akuma sorezore ga  
  
Atama no naka de sasayaku  
  
Dochiraka erabu no wa jibun sa//  
  
//Anxiousness and wishes mix  
  
to oppose my destiny  
  
I'll wait till the time comes to make a difference  
  
The angels and devils individually  
  
whisper inside my head  
  
I'll choose one of the two to make a difference//  
  
//Dakyou sezu ni yaru no sa kyou mo ashita mo//  
  
//Without compromise today and also tomorrow can make a difference//  
  
//Kitto kitto kitto sou sa  
  
Kitto kitto hitotsu shika nai towa no tamashii  
  
Motto motto motto atsuku  
  
Motto motto honki ni natte kagayaite iku only one//  
  
//Absolutely Absolutely Absolutely the difference seems  
  
Absolutely Absolutely not only are the soul and eternity the same  
  
More more and more its sweltering  
  
More and more I become the only one who can seriously shine//  
  
//Honne misezu ikiteta kamen kabutte//  
  
//True feelings show through the mask I put on my head//  
  
//Kitto kitto kitto sou sa  
  
Kitto kitto hitori shika inai jibun wa kono yo de  
  
Motto motto motto tooku  
  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one//  
  
//Absolutely absolutely absolutely the difference seems  
  
Absolutely absolutely absolutely this night by myself only within  
  
myself  
  
More more and more at a distance  
  
More and more I'm the only one who goes to the end of the sky to escape//  
  
//Motto motto motto tooku  
  
Motto motto sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one//  
  
//More more and more at a distance  
  
More and more I'm the only one who goes to the end of the sky to escape//  
  
//Sora no hate made kake nukete iku only one//  
  
//I'm the only one who goes to the end of the sky to escape// ~*~ Ichijouji Ken (Paku Romi), Only One~*~ 


End file.
